


New way to bleed

by Hotaru_Tomoe



Series: Black hole sun [7]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bondlock, Drinking, Gen, Italiano | Italian, John and James are a bit of dicks, Q is a Holmes, Q's cats - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q e Sherlock sono stati traditi allo stesso modo dagli uomini delle loro vite: usati e poi lasciati in un angolo quando non servivano più.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New way to bleed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fusterya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fusterya/gifts).



_I feel it coming over me_

_I’m still a slave to these dreams_

_Is this the end of everything?_

_Or just a new way to bleed?_

 

 

Posare nel palmo aperto della mano di James le chiavi della Aston Martin e guardarlo allontanarsi senza che si volti mai indietro è come staccarsi un pezzettino di cuore e lasciare che lui lo stritoli tra le dita.

L’ennesimo.

Sono talmente tanti che Q può tentate di raccontarsi che ormai ci è abituato e che non fa più male.

Tuttavia sa che non è vero.

Fa male esattamente come la prima volta.

 

“Q, ho bisogno di un favore da te.”

Così aveva detto James la prima volta, con i suoi occhi azzurri e il tono di voce caldo e accorato che esprimeva molto più delle parole: _“Sei l’unico di cui mi fidi veramente, posso chiederlo solo a te.”_

Era stato bellissimo sentirselo chiedere, gli aveva fatto battere forte il cuore e sentire le farfalle nello stomaco, come a una stupida cheerleader quindicenne innamorata persa del quarterback della squadra di football.

Inutile negarlo, c’era stato un qualcosa in 007 che lo aveva attratto fin dal primo istante in cui si erano incontrati davanti a quel quadro, aveva scorto qualcosa di malinconico e struggente in quell’agente segreto logorato dal lavoro e dagli anni, e nonostante una vocina nella sua testa gli avesse sussurrato che non era una buona idea, era già troppo tardi.

Ma dopo aver ottenuto quello che voleva, James era sparito, salvo poi ricomparire qualche giorno più tardi, come se nulla fosse, con al braccio una donna incontrata in un bar o chissà dove.

Dio, quanto si era sentito stupido ad aver solo sperato per un istante che le parole di James potessero sottendere altro.

Tuttavia, rimproverarsi davanti allo specchio per la sua ingenuità non era servito a smettere: ogni volta che James gli si avvicinava con fare cospiratorio e gli chiedeva un favore che avrebbe potuto mettere a rischio la sua carriera, quando non la sua vita, e trovava nuovi modi per fargli sanguinare il cuore, Q accettava ed accettava ancora, perché sapeva che James non gli stava mentendo: l’agente segreto che non credeva in niente e nessuno, che contava solo su se stesso per portare a termine le missioni, di lui si fidava davvero, senza riserve.

 

Quindi, se da un lato è lusinghiero far parte della ristretta cerchia di persone a cui 007 affiderebbe la sua vita, tuttavia non è abbastanza per farlo smettere di sentire come un dispenser di favori personali.

Anzi, a ben pensarci questa volta fa molto più male del solito: della Aston Martin di James non era rimasto davvero nulla, se non una carcasse contorta e annerita e lui ha passato ogni singola pausa pranzo, ogni momento libero, persino le domeniche di riposo per rimetterla in sesto, bella come prima, solo perché sapeva che James ne sarebbe stato felice.

Oh, felice è felice, mentre apre cavallerescamente lo sportello del passeggero a Madeleine ed i due sfrecciano per le strade di Londra, mentre Q li osserva da un monitor nel suo piccolo bunker.

Fa male da morire, mentre stinge i pugni e silenziosamente si domanda: _“Perché lei? La conosci da appena tre giorni, come puoi solo pensare che sia la donna della tua vita? Perché lei sì e io no, dopo che ti ho dimostrato che farei qualunque cosa per te?”_

Dopo tutte le volte che il suo cuore ha sanguinato per lui.

 

*

 

“Dopo la nascita di Stella dovrai tenerti libero un sacco di tempo anche tu” dice John con aria allegra, chiudendo la zip del giubbino.

La mano di Sherlock trema leggermente mentre appoggia un di Petri nel lavandino, facendogli produrre un breve tintinnio.

“Oh, come mai?” domanda, ostentando la sua migliore indifferenza.

“Perché zio Sherlock ci dovrà aiutare.”

“Volete solo risparmiare sulla babysitter” risponde, ed è stupito lui stesso da quanto risulti lieve e scherzosa la sua voce, mentre il suo cuore va in mille pezzi un’altra volta.

La risata di John gli conferma che è riuscito a nascondere i suoi sentimenti ancora una volta; ora deve solo dargli le spalle finché John non sarà uscito, perché non veda che ha stretto le labbra tra i denti fino a farsi male.

“Ahahah, beccati! Ora scusa, devo andare, ci sentiamo."

"Certo."

Quando sente i passi di John allontanarsi per le scale, Sherlock può finalmente rilasciare il respiro tremante che ha trattenuto fino ad allora.

In fondo è solo l’ennesima volta in cui John gli spezza il cuore senza accorgersene.

Sono talmente tante che Sherlock può tentate di raccontarsi che ormai ci è abituato e che non fa più male.

Tuttavia sa che non è vero.

Fa male esattamente come la prima volta, quando, al tavolo alle sue spalle, John gli annunciò che lo voleva come testimone di nozze, e la flebile, microscopica speranza che Sherlock nutriva ancora, che un giorno John sarebbe tornato a vivere a Baker Street, si era infranta, assieme al suo cuore.

Dio, quanto era stato stupido a illudersi che potesse accadere.

Dopo quella prima volta aveva sperato almeno di poter costruire attorno a sé una corazza fatta di rassegnazione e accettazione che lo avrebbe protetto, ma non era mai accaduto: il suo cuore si spezzava e sanguinava ogni volta che John accennava alla sua famiglia, ai progetti che faceva, a tutte le cose che non includevano lui nemmeno per sbaglio, ogni volta che John mostrava quel lato di sé così inconsapevolmente crudele, pretendendo di trovare la poltrona al suo posto in salotto, ma andandosene non appena aveva fatto il pieno di adrenalina.

Evidentemente, è molto meno impermeabile ai sentimenti di quanto non voglia far credere a tutti, se stesso incluso.

Anzi, a ben pensarci questa volta fa molto più male del solito: fa male che John gli chieda di mettere da parte l’unica cosa che ancora lo tiene in piedi e gli impedisce di crollare - il Lavoro - per fare spazio a sua figlia, l’ennesima, definitiva riprova che John non prova per lui le stesse cose che lui prova per John.

_"Perché hai scelto lei e non me?"_

Si domanda cosa accadrebbe se si squarciasse il petto e mostrasse a John il suo cuore che sanguina. Aprirebbe gli occhi, finalmente? Capirebbe?

Non ne è nemmeno così sicuro.

 

*

 

"Pensi di uscire a rivedere la luce del sole, prima o poi?" gli domanda Moneypenny fermandosi davanti alla sua scrivania con le braccia incrociate e l'aria battagliera.

"Poi" risponde Q con calma, mentre finisce di controllare per l'ennesima volta i sistemi di sicurezza del nuovo quartier generale del MI6. La tanto paventata fusione alla fine non c'è stata, grazie a dio, e lui ha di nuovo il suo angolino e la sua squadra. E' qualcosa.

"Peccato. Con Bill e gli altri pensavamo di andare a bere qualcosa al solito pub."

Gli _altri_ includono il toy boy di Eve (se tale può definirsi un uomo di quell'età) e la ragazza di Bill (una che lavora per la contabilità), e Q scuote la testa con vigore: basta lui ad autocompatirsi per la sua stupida cotta che non vuole passare, ma almeno vorrebbe risparmiarsi l’umiliazione dell’ _invitiamo fuori anche il povero Q, che è sempre tutto solo nel suo scantinato, come un cucciolo abbandonato al canile_.

Sa che le intenzioni di Eve non sono queste, che la collega sta solo cercando di tirargli su il morale, con quella garbata gentilezza che è così tipica di lei, ma Q proprio non se la sente.

“Facciamo un’altra volta.”

Eve capisce che non è il caso di insistere e piega la testa da un lato.

“Quando vuoi, Q.”

 

Q socchiude lentamente la porta di casa, per impedire che i suoi due gatti, Schrödinger e Stravinsky, sgattaiolino nel corridoio, ma è solo il primo a venire ad accoglierlo con la coda alzata, l'altro è accoccolato in grembo a suo fratello Sherlock, seduto a gambe incrociate sul divano, dal quale ha spostato cavi e vari componenti di computer.

"Ehi."

"Ehi."

Il fratello maggiore solleva verso di lui una bottiglia di pregiato whiskey scozzese e Q recupera due tazze dalla credenza, la sua con la Q e quella di Sherlock con la S, che tiene da parte con cura sull’ultimo ripiano per occasioni come quella.

"Mangi qualcosa con quello?" domanda Q, raggiungendolo sul divano, ma Sherlock si limita a scuotere la testa.

Oh be’, l’idea di prendersi una piccola sbronza in quel momento non gli dispiace affatto: non sono molte le occasioni in cui lui e Sherlock hanno occasione di vedersi; purtroppo capita solo quando c’è una emergenza di qualche tipo, e nessuno dei due è mai stato tipo da uscire la sera a fare casino, quindi restano in silenzio per un bel po’, a bere liquore forte e ad ascoltare il gocciolio del rubinetto della cucina ed il traffico di Londra, che vive e respira fuori dalla finestra.

E’ il detective a rompere per primo il silenzio, grattando Stravinsky dietro le orecchie.

“Non ti ho mai ringraziato per la tua messinscena del finto ritorno di Moriarty.”

“Da quanto lo sai?”

“L’ho capito quasi subito: quante persone esistono in grado di hackerare contemporaneamente tutti i sistemi informatici del Regno?”

Q raddrizza la schiena con orgoglio: “E’ uno dei miei bug meglio riusciti.”

“Davvero.”

“Non potevo permettere che mio fratello venisse spedito in Serbia per una missione suicida, e non mi interessa che cosa dirà Mycroft una volta che lo verrà a sapere” afferma con voce decisa.

Tra Q e Mycroft non c’è mai stato un legame molto stretto: gli anni di differenza tra loro sono davvero troppi perché abbiano mai avuto un terreno comune e Mycroft non ha mai compreso la sua fascinazione verso l’informatica. Con Sherlock, invece, è sempre andato molto d’accordo: da piccolo aveva una vera e propria adorazione per il fratello di mezzo e le sue stramberie e i suoi esperimenti con il piccolo chimico. Crescendo quell’adorazione si è mitigata in una più sobria ammirazione per l’intelligenza dell’altro, ma in fondo non è mai venuta meno del tutto.

“Cosa ti fa pensare che Mycroft non lo sappia già?”

“Avrebbe piantato un casino inenarrabile” risponde Q storcendo la bocca.

“Dovresti dargli più credito.”

Q si sporge verso di lui e gli posa scherzosamente una mano sulla fronte: “Hai la febbre per caso?”

“Vuole bene a entrambi. A modo suo, ovviamente” insiste Sherlock.

“E lo dimostra mandandoti al patibolo? Al MI6 abbiamo degli agenti operativi addestrati apposta per questo tipo di missioni, è sbagliato mandare un civile così allo sbaraglio.”

“Ho ucciso un uomo, Q.”

Il più giovane si stringe nelle spalle: “D’accordo, non ti è stata concessa una licenza di uccidere, ma se qualcuno venisse a chiedere a me se hai fatto bene a premere quel grilletto, risponderei di sì senza esitazione.”

“Forse il tuo parere non è molto obiettivo. Comunque, grazie ancora.”

“Di nulla.”

Fa bene, una volta ogni tanto, sentirsi considerato qualcosa di più di un mingherlino nerd con gli occhiali a cui chiedere favori di continuo.

Sherlock finisce la sua dose di liquore e se ne versa subito un’altra.

“Parlando di agenti operativi… come stai?”

Il fratello dev’essere già un pochino alticcio, altrimenti non parlerebbe di certi argomenti così in scioltezza.

“Non saprei… immagino allo stesso modo in cui stai tu, parlando di ex medici militari” risponde con schiettezza. Nemmeno Q è troppo abituato a bere a stomaco vuoto e, in un gesto infantile che non ripeterebbe mai da sobrio, appoggia la testa alla spalla del fratello.

Sherlock non protesta e non si scosta.

“Secondo te c’è qualcosa nel d.n.a. degli Holmes che ci fa scegliere solo uomini in grado di farci soffrire?”

A quel punto Sherlock chioccia una risatina tremula.

“E’ una ipotesi interessante.”

“Non è possibile, vero?” sospira rassegnato Q, sorseggiando adagio il suo whiskey.

“Cosa?”

“Disamorarsi di loro.”

“Se esiste un sistema, io non l’ho ancora trovato.”

Se nemmeno il fratello, in grado di cancellare interi settori del sapere umano dalla sua mente, ci riesce, la situazione è seria e richiede un’altra dose abbondante di liquore.

“A noi” mormora, sollevando la tazza.

“A noi” ripete Sherlock.

“Vorrei essere innamorato di 009 - ridacchia Q - Ama i gatti e mi riporta sempre integro l’equipaggiamento che gli fornisco.”

“Non farlo - lo ammonisce Sherlock - 009 finirà insieme ad un aitante surfista australiano.”

“E tu come fai a dirlo?”

“Perché assomiglia molto a Victor, e Victor adesso è sposato con uno studioso di cetacei.”

“Oh, allora non c’è speranza” mormora Q.

“Temo di no” risponde Sherlock, appoggiando la tazza vuota per terra.

“Credi che loro lo sappiano? Il male che ci fanno, intendo” dice Q, con la voce sempre più impastata.

“John non lo sa, non gli ho mai permesso che vedesse, di questo proprio non posso rimproverarlo, ma il tuo 007…” Sherlock storce le labbra in una smorfia contrita.

“Cosa?” chiede Q sulla difensiva, sollevando la testa dalla sua spalla.

“John ha le sue ragioni, ma tu vuoi forse farmi credere che un uomo come James non è consapevole del fascino che esercita sulle persone? Lui ti sfrutta e basta.”

“Mary ti ha sparato e John è tornato da lei, poi tu hai ucciso Magnussen e lui di nuovo ha scelto lei. John ti ha sfruttato per tenere insieme la sua famiglia, perciò non dire che è migliore di James!” grida Q, sbattendo con forza un pugno sul divano.

Infastidito dal rumore, Stravinsky salta giù dal grembo di Sherlock e raggiunge Schrödinger in cucina.

Q si prende la testa tra le mani e sospira: “Ma guardaci... dio, guardaci, nonostante tutto continuiamo a difenderli.”

“Sono contento che Mycroft non possa vederci in questo momento. Non può, vero?" aggiunge dopo un attimo di esitazione.

"Non sarei Quartermaster al MI6, se permettessi a qualcuno di mettere sotto controllo il mio appartamento."

"Già."

“Cosa possiamo fare, Sherlock?”

“Non lo so” risponde il detective, abbandonando per un attimo la testa sullo schienale del divano, gli occhi chiusi e un sospiro pesante che gli fa alzare e abbassare di colpo il torace; dopo un attimo prova ad alzarsi dal divano, ma ci ricade sopra goffamente.

“Forse ho bevuto troppo - brontola - Posso dormire qui da te stanotte?”

Quando erano piccoli e la notte infuriava una tempesta, Q si svegliava subito, perché aveva il sonno molto leggero. I lampi lo terrorizzavano, perché proiettavano sul muro della sua cameretta delle ombre spaventose, e i tuoni ancora di più, col loro frastuono che ricordava la voce di un enorme mostro molto arrabbiato. In quei casi non andava mai a frignare dai suoi genitori, perché sua mamma gli avrebbe detto che ormai era un ometto e doveva abituarsi a dormire in camera da solo, né da Mycroft, che gli avrebbe spiegato in termini scientifici che cos’era un temporale e perché era stupido averne paura.

No, la stanza dove si dirigeva sempre era quella di Sherlock. Di solito il fratello maggiore era già sveglio, come se lo aspettasse, e se dormiva, si svegliava non appena Q si arrampicava sul letto e si infilava sotto il piumone.

Sherlock non diceva mai una parola, ma prendeva la sua mano, piccola e fredda, e la teneva stretta tutta la notte.

Ora sono adulti e fuori non c’è nessun temporale spaventoso (non climatico, per lo meno), nondimeno, nel buio, Sherlock gli stringe la mano.

“Esserci” mormora con la sua voce bassa, che Q ha sempre trovato rassicurante.

“Cosa?”

“Non penso che possiamo fare qualcosa, se non esserci l’uno per l’altro.”

“Sì” afferma Q con decisione, e non si distingue più chi stia tenendo la mano a chi.

 

*

 

Il vento forte solleva la schiuma delle onde, frantumandola in microscopiche goccioline che offuscano l’orizzonte, tingendolo di nebbia, mentre l’aria salmastra gli impregna i capelli ed il cappotto; è l’unico temerario sulla spiaggia, sotto quel cielo cupo e carico di nubi. Fuma lentamente una sigaretta, trattenendo in bocca più che può il fumo amaro, lasciando poi che si disperda nell’aria.

Il cellulare squilla ed il display gli mostra il nome di Q. Sherlock si sfila il guanto destro e fa scorrere il pollice sullo schermo per rispondere.

“Ehi.”

“Ehi.”

“Dove sei? - domanda Q - La linea è molto disturbata.”

“In riva al mare.”

Al calduccio nel suo piccolo ufficio, con la sua tazza di tè tra le mani, Q aggrotta la fronte.

“Ma è una giornata orribile!”

“Non peggiore di molte altre.”

“Cosa ci fai lì?”

“Ho appena risolto un caso poco distante da qui, ma il treno di ritorno per Londra c’è solo stasera, non ho nulla da fare.”

“Questa mattina mi ha chiamato James” confessa Q, rivelando il motivo di quella telefonata.

“Cosa voleva?”

“Non lo so: l’ho bloccato subito, gli ho detto che non gli avrei fatto alcun favore e ho riagganciato. Non ha più richiamato.”

“Come ti senti?”

“Da un lato sono molto orgoglioso di me, ma gran parte di me vorrebbe solo richiamarlo, scusarsi e dirgli che farà tutto quello che gli chiede, fregandosene delle conseguenze.”

Sherlock schiaccia il mozzicone di sigaretta nella sabbia umida ed esala l’ultima nuvoletta di fumo dalle labbra.

“La bambina di John è nata quattro giorni fa, mi ha chiesto di andarla a trovare.”

“L’hai fatto?”

“No: stavo seguendo il caso che ho appena concluso, se avessi abbandonato la pista, non so se l’avrei più risolto.”

“E’ stato difficile?”

“Una parte di me è orgogliosa - gli fa eco Sherlock - l’altra vorrebbe correre a Baker Street, buttar via ogni cosa pericolosa e trasformarla in una nursery perfetta.”

“Passa da me stasera - gli dice Q - M mi ha regalato una bottiglia di rum cubano invecchiato vent’anni.”

“Va bene. Allora a dopo.”

“A dopo.”

Hanno tracciato una riga nella sabbia. Forse non ha alcun significato e l’alta marea la cancellerà in un attimo, forse la prossima volta entrambi scavalcheranno quella riga come se nemmeno esistesse.

O forse…

Forse saranno finalmente gli altri a doverla varcare.

Sherlock si alza, scrollandosi la sabbia dal cappotto, e si incammina verso la stazione dei treni.

**Author's Note:**

> Ringrazio Fusterya, Doralice, Serena e Francesca per le loro idee sui nomi dei gatti di Q, su 009 ed il suo surfista australiano: quando il TCaTH ci si mette, ha una mente collettiva che i Borg ci fanno una pippa.  
> Il titolo e la citazione iniziale sono presi dall'omonima canzone degli Evanescence.


End file.
